Blindfolded
by Linds.C
Summary: When Alec gets Magnus a gift, he doesn't know what to expect until he opened the small box. Inside was a strip of soft blue fabric. A blindfold. Why would Alec get him a blindfold? Oh, Magnus thought, I know why...


**Magnus' POV**

Alec and I had a date, 3 and a half hours ago. He was supposed to be here at 7:30 PM for Chinese takeout and a movie. Finally, at 11 PM I heard a knock at the door. I waved my hand and opened the door. I didn't move as Alec stumbled in through the door. I was watching a mundane television show, it was very trashy and fake but nothing else was on.

"Finally decided to show up I see?" I said smugly without turning to look at Alec.

"I'm so sorry. I got caught up at the institute. A shapeshifter was causing trouble with the mundanes and we had to handle it after a hunt. I came as soon as I could," He said in a rushed manner while taking off his jacket and boots.

"I understand, but I'm still mad that you didn't call to tell me that you weren't dead," I said still not looking at Alec. He walked over and crouched down in front of me, a hand rested on my leg. He gently pressed his other hand to my cheek and tilted my head to look at him.

"I know. And I'm sorry that I didn't call. But maybe I could make it up to you, here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, it was slightly bigger than a ring box. He offered it to me, hand hovering in the air. I waited for a few seconds, considering rejecting the gift, but I decided against it and took it from his hands. He sighed quietly in relief, a small smile resting on his face. I took the lid off the box to reveal a, a... I don't know what it is. A puzzled look spread across my face at I stared at it. I pulled it out of the box and got a clear view of it. It was a long strip of soft blue fabric. How would does this make it up to me? Oh.

It's a blindfold.

I understand how Alec wants to make it up to me. I raised my eyebrows at him. Alec's fairly new at the whole not being a virgin anymore thing. It's been a month since he lost his virginity. And don't get me wrong, we've gotten... intimate more than once, but Alec's still sort of shy. I've been alive for centuries, and I've done blindfolds and bondage, toys and more. But Alec hasn't. I certainly don't want to make Alec do something that would make him nervous or uncomfortable. Taking away a Shadowhunters vision is like making them paralyzed.

"I've heard that you're all for bondage and that stuff. So I thought that to make it up to you we could start slow." Alec said staring down at the floor.

"Alec you don't have to do anything you don't want to for me. I understand if you don't want to do it," I reassured him. At this, he looked up at me.

"I want to do this. Yes, full bondage kinda scares me but this is a blindfold. I thought that it wouldn't hurt try out the idea, so I got this to start slow," He finished with a nod. I leaned down to kiss him. I've longed for the familiar soft lips of my Shadowhunter. I pulled him up onto the couch, he sat with his legs on either side of my hips. The kiss escalated and hands grasped at each other, desperately searching for bare skin. Alec slid his hands through my hair, tugging ever so lightly, but hard enough to make me moan. He took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth, fighting for dominance. I gave it to him willingly after a minute of trying to dominate. My hands found their way up under his shirt as I absent-mindedly traced runes on his perfect skin. My hands lightly pushed Alec on the chest and he took the hint and pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. I pushed him off the couch and grabbed his hand leading him to the bedroom.

"Nothing's wrong, but this is more of a bedroom activity," I said with a smug grin on my face that made Alec blush. When we reached the bedroom I quickly discarded my shirt along with Alec's. I bolted into his arms as soon as we were shirtless and continued our passionate kiss. I easily slipped my tongue into his mouth, wanting to explore and ravish every part of him. His hands fumbled with my jeans, undoing them gracelessly as I pushed him towards the foot of the bed. When the back of his knees hit the mattress his tripped and fell backward onto the bed, I followed shortly after, my jeans strewn somewhere across the room. As I climbed on top I could feel a deep burning feeling in my chest. My hands were tingling with excitement as I pinned Alec's hands above his head and kissed down his jaw and neck, leaving red marks and the faint outline of love bites in my wake.

There was a steady stream of moans and whimpers escaping past Alec's lips, spurring me on. When my mouth reached his nipple I circled it with my tongue before lightly biting down on the nub, making him whimper and squirm. I continued to move down until I reached the top of his jeans, then I slowly undid his pants with my mouth and he slipped out of them then kicked them off the bed. I crawled back up his chest, making sure to brush against some sensitive parts on my way. We were face to face when he unclenched his hand, revealing the strip of soft blue fabric.

"So how do you want to do this?" He asked in a somewhat shaky voice. I slowly grabbed the blindfold, my eyes locked on Alec's and placed it gently just above his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him. I tried to hide my lust and excitement for Alec's sake, but the lust was winning out. Instead of talking he shifted his head up an inch so that the blindfold covered his eyes. I got the gist and sat up, taking Alec with me. I tied the blindfold around his head while sitting in his lap. Next thing I knew I was underneath. Stupid Shadowhunter speed. Alec was resting on my groin while he ran his hands over my chest and arms, mapping me out to substitute for his temporary loss of vision. After a few seconds of this, he leaned down slowly and gently kissed me. It was sweet and loving and I couldn't get enough.

I decided that it would be better if I was on top for this next part, so I flipped us over and pinned his hands above his head. I started my journey across his chest, leaving a trail of hickeys and bite marks behind. I wasted no time making my way to his boxers. I pressed a gentle kiss to his erection over the fabric, making him shiver and moan. Then hooked my fingers in them and slowly pulled them down until they were pooling at his feet. I then continued to remove my own boxer briefs so we were both completely bare. Our shafts rubbed together in an amazing way causing us to both let out moans.

Alec ran his hands up over my arms and back, searching for my face; and pulling our lips together when he found it. I absentmindedly reached an arm over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and feeling around for a condom and lube. When I found them and set them down on the bed Alec flipped us over so he was on top. Was he going to top? Although I do like to be the dominant one in the relationship, I can't say that I don't like to be submissive sometimes.

"Is this okay?" Alec said, looking towards my face.

"Of course, need any assistance darling?" I asked in a seductive voice, hoping that he would take the hint. He moved his hand along the bed looking for the condom, holding it out to me when he found it "would you?" he sighed as I took the condom and opened it. His bottom lip quivered as I rubbed the condom on his rock hard manhood. I felt two hands push my legs up so that they resting against his rib cage. Alec then grabbed the lube and one-handedly coated two fingers. The substance was cold against my skin but that thought was lost as I felt a finger push inside me. He gave me a few seconds to adjust before slowly thrusting in and out, and then adding a second. The two digits thrust in and out, and scissored stretching out my walls.

I gave an objection when they left me, only to scream out in ecstasy as something much larger filled me up. My back arched off the bed and my hands fisted into the bed sheets. Alec stayed still as I got used to the feeling. It had been a while since I was the bottom and the feeling of something else, someone else inside of me felt foreign.

But I loved it. After I gave a breathless nod Alec started to slowly thrust in and out in a gentle and loving manner. Alec is the strong one, who always had everyone back. He doesn't care that his siblings are always the center of attention, or that no one ever really notices him at the back of the group. He is the silent leader, he doesn't show it off or point it out but he always is. He is caring and brutally honest but that's what makes _him_ Alec. Although he is strong he is gentle and loving behind all those layers. And when he is with me all those outer layers come off, and it's just me, and Alec.

We both came at the same time, breathing heavily while trying to come down from the high of pleasure. After a few minutes, he gently pulled out and laid down on my chest. I slowly took off the blindfold to find those beautiful blue eyes sparkling underneath.

"We should keep that blindfold," Alec whispered in the dark.

"who said that weren't going to keep it in the first place," I replied, which earned me a silent chuckle.

"So am I forgiven for being late," He said cheerfully while drawing circles on my skin.

"Oh darling, I forgave you a long time ago," I sighed. I flicked my hand and we were cleaned up, in our boxers and covered by the silk sheets of my bed. We fell asleep in each other's arms, the way we always do.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry if it disgusted you, though.**

 **Comment if you think that I should do a bondage one shot.**

 **Like and follow**


End file.
